New Wave
by NerdGurl89
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have landed their new TARDIS in present-day New York City. A seemingly normal police chase leads the pair to meet a group of people the Doctor wants to know much more about. Sorry the summary sucks. R/R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just watched the first 4 episodes of Alphas, and this sprung into my mind! Doesn't have to be read with my other Rose/10.5 fic. I just love writing for these two so much because they are a real couple, and I want a go at the Alpha characters. Might unblock some things with my other fics.

"New York City! Smell that Atlantic breeze, Rose! I took Martha to New York City back in our universe. The year was 1930, and it turns our good friends the Cult of Skaro were - Hello what's that about?"

Rose was just stepping out of the TARDIS when she saw the Doctor's head swiveling to follow a man running very fast in front of them, followed almost at once by a larger man.

"No matter what universe we're in, you still manage to land us right in the middle of somethin', don't ya?" Rose put on a mock frown that didn't fool him for a second. It turned into a grin.

Without another word, they clasped hands and took off after them.

The chase ended at what looked like a police barricade, where the large man had tackled his quarry to the ground. Rose turned to leave.

"Looks like just normal police stuff, Doctor. You promise to take me to a Broadway show, come on." She tugged on his hand, but his eyes were on the crowd behind the barricade.

Rose followed his gaze. At the front was an older man with grey hair talking to a few suits, Rose guessed CIA or FBI. Next to him were two women, one tall and clearly well off, the other shorter and more reserved. A few steps behind, and the object of the Doctor's clear interest, was a young man, not much younger or older than Rose, who seemed clearly unfazed by the whole situation. In fact, he was facing a whole other direction entirely. The oddest part, though, was his hands, which were swiping and twitching sporadically in front of his face. Rose figured he probably had a condition or something, like Autism. But she couldn't understand the Doctor's specific interest.

The Doctor turned to her, grinned his Doctor-ish grin, let go of her hand, and walked towards to barricade, the psychic paper already pulled out of his pocket. His disarming grin had made Rose hesitate so she couldn't stop him, which was the intent. _Oh, this could get interesting_, she thought.

The Doctor had already made it to the barricade when Rose caught up with him. The two women were looking at him like he was crazy, something Rose was quite used to by now.

"Doctor-"

"Oh, this is _brilliant_ Rose! He can see wavelengths from radios and electronic devices and scan them! I've heard of this before, happens in the part of the brain that-"

Rose nudged him into silence as the older man walked over, looking protective and a little in awe.

"How in heaven's name did you know that?"

Rose intervened before the Doctor could answer, "I'm sorry, he does this. We're just tourists, lost our way looking for Chinatown, but we really should be going, come on Doctor." She yanked on his hand, but he wouldn't budge.

"No, Rose, you don't get it! I heard about this in the, you know," she nodded for him to continue, "they're called Alphas, apparently, and it seems they are put to the same use here, finding others like them for the government." He said this in a stage whisper, and Rose groaned as the group in front of them took on another familiar tone of anger and frustration at this stranger.

"I'm right, aren't I?" He looked around at them, the smaller girl nodding her head in a daze.

"They're the source."

This came from the young man who had caught the Doctor's attention in the first place.

"What source, Gary?" The taller woman asked.

"The source I told you about, the wavelength I haven't seen before."

The older man turned his gaze on the Doctor again, and said, "I think you two better come with me." He beckoned to the group around him, and the Doctor turned to grin at Rose again, who just rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine, but if Torchwood gets pissed again I'm blaming you." He grinned wider and pulled her along, following to the group.

A/N: Sorry it's not that long, I'll try and make the following chapters longer! Review, I want to know how I'm doing with such new characters!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I had to just get that out of the way. I have never gotten this many reviews in such a short time! I appreciate it so much, and it makes me enjoy writing more!

Dr. Rosen glanced back at the pair of strangers following them. They didn't look like government. British, he could tell by the accents, but not MI5 or Scotland Yard. They were in street clothes, or at least the woman was.

The man was in a blue suit. He was tall, with very spiky hair and a pale complexion, and a manic look in his eyes. He could be an Alpha, but they'd have to wait and see. Either he was one, or he knew much more than he should.

The woman seemed to be there to humor him. They were together, their joined hands a clear indicator. She looked professional, strong, possibly government, but not on duty judging by her t-shirt and jeans.

"Dr. Rosen," Nina had caught up with him, clearly a bit upset, "They could be dangerous. The only people who know about our abilities are either working with us or trying to kill us. If you want I could-"

"That won't be necessary yet, Nina. Let's get back to the office and just talk to them first."

Nina nodded, not happy but agreeing all the same.

"Call Cameron, tell him to meet us there."

"Got it."

Half and hour later the Dr. Rosen's group of 'Alphas,' as he liked to call them, were gathered in his office, the two strangers on the sofa.

"I think you two better tell us what you know and how you know it, or we'll get our colleagues at the DOD to question you," Bill said, glaring a bit too hard at the skinny man. He didn't look right.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Rose said calmly. "We travel, and sometimes we help people.

"Why do you look so familiar?" Cameron asked. The rest nodded with this question.

"Ever hear of Vitex?" the Doctor asked, grinning as Rose groaned and looked at the ceiling. She had never been comfortable with her fame in this universe, no matter how long she had lived there, and the Doctor loved to bring it up just to irritate her. Nina nodded her head with understanding.

"You're that millionaire's daughter, the one who came out of nowhere like 5 years ago!"

"Pete Tyler's daughter, Rose, the one who just appeared fully grown in 2007. Said you were kidnapped as a newborn..." Bill said this with a hint of skepticism. This wasn't unusual, a lot of people didn't buy her cover story. Not that she cared that much.

She looked up as if daring him to voice this opinion. He didn't.

"So now you know who Rose is, excellent. I'm the Doctor, by the way. Just the Doctor, nothing before or after. Though if you prefer I can dig out my driving license, says John Smith on it.I much prefer 'Doctor,' though. Quite attached to the name. Well you would, as long as I've had it..."

He tapered off at the blank looks around the room. Rose giggled, then cleared her throat.

"So they want to know how _you_ know...what you know?"

The Doctor blinked. "Right! And very well put I might add. Well go on, show them." He gestured to Rose.

"Oh no, not again, I'm not using it. Not after last time."

"Oh come on, Rose, it makes things so much easier! I don't know how they'd react to the Paper!" He gazed at her with pleading eyes. Sometimes she didn't know whether to hug him or punch him.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled out her Torchwood ID and showed it around the room.

"We're Torchwood. Or at least I am, the Doctor her consults for us. I'm not exactly on duty, but sometimes we can sneak a peek at something that catches our fancy. And I'm guessing you know what Torchwood is."

"Those crazies in the UK that believe aliens come here to Earth," said Cameron with a snort.

"You're telling me that even with your abilities, none of you believe in alien encounters?" The Doctor laughed, looking at each face. Each shook their heads.

"Oh, this is going to be fun, Rose."

She giggled a bit too.

"Right! Now to explanations. I can tell what Gary, that's his name, right? I can tell what young Gary here can do because I can hear the very wavelengths he's seeing and manipulating. Product of my telepathic abilities. Now no need to look alarmed! You should be used to this stuff by now!"

Rose watched as the eyes around them went wide.

"So you are an Alpha," Nina said.

"Oh, well, in a sense that an Alpha has differing brain functions to normal humans, I guess yes. But for much, much different reasons, reasons I can scarcely get into now."

"We help Alphas here," said Dr. Rosen in a calm voice.

The Doctor beamed. "Oohh, I like you. What's your name?"

"I'm Dr. Rosen, I organize this group."

"Well, Dr. Rosen, I assure you that if I were in need of help I wouldn't hesitate to ask. As it is, my body is uniquely adapted to my abilities, but thank you for the kind offer."

The group was put off by the kind and polite answer, almost distracting them from the information he had just given about himself. Rachel had just opened her mouth to say something about it when Dr. Rosen's phone rang.

For the first time since arriving at the office, Gary turned to the Doctor. "Where do your waves come from?"

To any other person, this question might be met with confusion or the like, but the Doctor just smiled.

"It comes from my spaceship, Gary."

Gary just nodded and went back to what he was doing.

Neither seemed to notice the room go still, all eyes on the Doctor.

"Nice one, Doctor. You really know how to make people trust us." Rose said sarcastically. "Next time, just let me do the talkin', yeah?"

"Oh but Rose, it's much more fun to get it all out in the open! We don't do that nearly enough! All this nonsense about aliases and cover stories...this group seem open-minded enough to take it! Aren't you?"

Rose looked at the room of blank faces. "Hope you're right about that."

"OK, enough of this." Dr. Rosen had just hung up. "I just got a call from the DOD, says they have an unknown artifact in the middle of a thoroughfare, picked it up from local cops' and thought it had something to do with us. Does it?" He turned to the Doctor.

"Big blue box, says Police on it?"

"Don't tell me..." Cameron said, rolling his eyes.

"That, my friends, is our spaceship."

"I think we've finally found a couple of real crazies," said Bill, shaking his head and laughing silently.

"I think, Doctor, it's time to use that remote control you were so proud about." Rose said, nudging him playfully.

"You think? Well, at least we'll know if it works. Leave it to Jackie to interrupt..."

"She didn't interrupt, you just didn't want to talk to her after the Vitex party."

The Doctor stuck his lip out. "It wasn't my fault the head of their competition looked like a Slitheen!"

Nina coughed, bringing the pair back to the room.

"Right, proof!" He began digging in his suit pockets, pulling out objects that couldn't possibly fit. The table soon was covered in bananas, an Agatha Christie novel, a packet of jelly babies, and a bottle of Vitex, along with some other junk. Rose just shook her head and chuckled.

"Aha! Got hidden under the new screwdriver blueprints. Here we go!" And he pressed the red button on top of an otherwise featureless piece of plastic.

Almost at once, a grating sound filled the room along with a gust of wind. It was coming from the far corner of the office, next to the door. A tall, blue rectangular structure was pulsing into view, and the Alphas could hardly believe their eyes.

The Doctor and Rose got up off the couch and stood next to the now solid box.

"This, my new friends, is the TARDIS."

And then Gary fell to the floor.

A/N: Oh my dear this a terrible chapter. I lost the stream of the story for a while, and was just now able to get this far. Let me know what you guys think! I am SO thankful for the amount of reviews and subscriptions I've gotten for just one chapter! I hope this one doesn't put you off.


End file.
